


Accident

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Based on @robot-anon teenage father!jared stories





	Accident

Did Jared want to have a kid? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t married. You guys weren’t even living in the same place. You had just been dating for a year. But when you told him you were pregnant a little part of him brightened up. Of course, the logical part of his brain had taken over. “We can’t have a baby.” He said. Your face dropped. His heart was telling him to shut up, that this was a good thing, but his head wouldn’t let him be happy. “We just started dating a year and a half ago. We’re finally in a good place. Having a baby is a big responsibility.” Great, now he was talking to you like a child. “We’re only nineteen!”

You left and slammed the door on the way out. He sighed. Jared had moved out of his hometown of Philadelphia a year ago, right after high school, to start a branch of his parent’s talent agency. Almost immediately he met you, but you had a boyfriend at the time. He became your friend and when you and your boyfriend broke up he was right there by your side. A couple weeks later he confessed that he liked you and you two got together. But that was just a year ago. Should you really take this big of a step already? A year is not that long of a time. What if you broke up? Life would be much harder for both of you and your child.

You didn’t care what Jared was feeling. You were pregnant, it’s not like you had wanted this either, but here you were and if he didn’t want to be a part of his kid’s life he didn’t have to. You could do this on your own. A part of you hoped that Jared would call that night and beg for your forgiveness, but he didn’t. He didn’t call you that night or the one after it or the one after that. You realized that you really were alone. Alone with your baby. You told yourself that it was fine. It wasn’t.

Jared saw you five months later in a grocery store. You were very round, but more beautiful than he had ever seen you. You struggled to reach the diapers on the top shelf. He started to walk over so he could help you, but you spotted him. Your subtle beauty was soon replaced with a rage. “Hello, Kleinman.” He couldn’t help but stare at your tummy. A part of you softened when you saw his interest, but you realized you couldn’t be soft. You had a baby to take care of. “We’re having a boy.” Jared’s mind raced with everything he would love to do with a son. “And you’re going to be a part of his life, Jared. I don’t care what you want. He comes first.” You left Jared standing in the aisle.

He showed up at your apartment two months later. You had called him, angrily. “How can I help?” His smile almost made you melt. You directed him to the room where your son would be living. When he walked in, there were pictures of the baby’s sonograms. He didn’t have one of those. He walked over and touched the picture frame. You showed him the crib that you were now too pregnant to put together. He was more than excited to help. It made you feel a little bad that you hadn’t involved him more. He told you that he didn’t want this, but maybe he was just scared. Before he left you let him have one of the sonograms on the wall. It instantly became his most prized possession.

When you went into labor you called Jared first thing. You were scared and needed someone to help you. He took you to the hospital. He held your hand the entire time. After hours and hours of horrible pain your son, Oscar Anthony Kleinman, was born. Jared was a great father from the jump. Her cut the cord, he handed your son to you, he never left for a second. Watching them together you realized you couldn’t have picked a better person to have a baby with. He had loved you nine months ago, but he loved Oscar more. You were no longer worried about him sticking around.

After a few months you two had a routine down. Jared and you would trade off weeks. It hurt being without your son for a week at a time, but at least he and Jared were close. You and Jared got closer as well. He would come over to see Oscar or you would go over to his apartment. It was important for your son to know that his parents were still friends, even if you weren’t together. Though, you did have to admit that you wanted to be more than friends again. Your feelings came back the day Oscar was born.

When Oscar was a year old you decided to have a party with the kids from his daycare. After everyone left you put Oscar down for the night and you and Jared began cleaning up. “Can I just say – and stop me if this is offensive” Jared said, picking up wrapping paper from the floor. “But our kid is so much cooler than those other kids.” You laughed at him. “I know! I know! I seem a little biased, but he is!”

You put the cake, what was left of it, in his fridge. “Maybe that’s because he has the coolest parents.” Jared agreed with you. You two were whispering so you didn’t wake up Oscar. “We’re better than every other parent.”

Jared leaned against the counter. “Well, you are at least.” Jared told you how good of a mom you were all the time, but this felt different. It felt more intimate. “I struggle with a lot of stuff.”

“You’re a great dad, Jared. You’re a great person.” You walked over to him and stared him in the eyes.

He averted your gaze. “I don’t know. I definitely don’t think I’m a great person.” You saw him start to play with his hands. “I mean I messed up so bad with you. I could’ve had everything and I ruined it.” You leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he raised his head right then. Your lips collided. It was an accident, but it wasn’t a mistake.


End file.
